Affair of the Heart
by Duochanfan
Summary: What if Lilly was not Harry's Mother, Who does it leave to be his parents. Severitus with a difference. Slash, Mpreg, dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : I don't own Harry Potter though i wish every night that i do.**

**Well here is yet another fic from me. I hope you like this one as it is my take on a severitus.**

**Affair of the Heart**

**Chapter One:**

It was almost midnight on July 30th; Harry was wide awake in his room; his remaining family asleep within their rooms. He was sitting at his desk finishing off the remains of his potions homework; he was keeping an eye on the sky outside his window. The breeze through the open window disturbed his work and sent it flying around his room. Harry followed his work gathering it up from the various places it had landed.

It was midnight when he final collected it all and placed it securely on his desk. Through the open window flew seven owls carrying letters and parcels. The first owl to fly in was Hedwig, his own owl. She landed on her perch and calmly waited for him to untie the package from her leg, it was from Hermione, it was a book judging from the feel of it. He then untied five other parcels from the other owls. He came to the last owl, which had a Ministry Seal pendent around its neck. He untied the letter and before he could put the letter down the brown owl had flew out of the window.

He looked at the letter and placed it down on the desk. He went back over to the bed and sat down. He opened Hermione's present first it was a DADA Auror level book. It would come in handy when it was time to fight against Voldemort. Ron had gotten him a years subscription to a Quidditch magazine and a box of chocolate frogs. Fred and George had gotten together again and had made him a WWW care package. Mrs Weasley had made some homemade toffee and a chocolate cake. Hagrid had sent his traditional rock cakes. The last package was from Remus. He opened it; it was a leather bound book with a gold title embellished on the front. The Marauder Book of Pranks, he opened it and had a quick glance through. The writing told him what they did and the pictures show him the results. He smiled as he came across a picture of his mother, Lily, who was looking a little blue from one of the pranks that had been played on her.

He put the book down and went over to the desk. He remembered the letter from the ministry. He knew he wasn't in trouble for anything, because he hadn't done anything. He opened it; it contained a short note and another letter addressed to him.

Dear Mr Potter;

Enclosed is a letter from your parents, the late Lily and James Potter. This was to be given to you upon your 17th birthday in case they had been killed.

Mr. A. Edwards

Department of birth & deaths

Harry finished reading the short note, a letter from his mom and dad. He looked at the letter that had fallen onto his desk. He wondered which one of the two had written to him. He picked it up and opened the seal. He took out the parchment and began to read.

Dear Harry,

I write this letter to you in case Lily and I are killed. I know you will be fine as you have a strength within you, that many can sense. What I have to tell you will shock and more than likely confuse you a little.

During my 6th year at Hogwarts I fell in love with someone. We were together for some time. When I was 19 he broke it off with me. He had become a spy within Voldemort's ranks and he didn't want me in danger if anyone had found out. I still love him even now, and I know he still loves me. Lily knows this.

What I didn't know was that I was pregnant with you. Male pregnancies last around 14 months, so we kept it secret, just Lilly and me. I was scared that if he came back to me he would unknowingly bring Voldemort as well, and I couldn't risk anything happening to you. So he was never told about you.

That means that Lily isn't you mother, your other father is Severus Snape. You have most likely heard about the marauders playing tricks on him, and I am ashamed to admit we did pick on him a lot.

I love you Harry, you're my last link with Sev. If I was still alive and Voldemort gone I would be with him. I love you Harry never forget that and so did your Aunt Lily.

All my love,

dad

Harry read the letter another two times, to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. With his eyes wide open in shock he gently placed the parchment onto the table. He took out his writing materials and began to write a letter to Severus Snape. When he was done he sealed the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg, telling her to go when she was ready.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Severus Snape was in his potions lab within Snape Manor, with his godson Draco, who had been disowned by his parents for refusing the Dark Mark during the summer. Severus had yet to find out why Draco had done so.

His thoughts were interrupted when an official Ministry owl flew in through a small open window. The black owl landed gracefully on the back of the lone chair in the room, Draco retrieved the letter from the owl and noticed it was addressed to Severus. He handed it over to his godfather. Severus looked confused as he opened the envelope.

Dear Professor Severus Snape;

Enclosed is a letter from James Potter, who requested that this letter be delivered to you on this date in the event of his death.

Mr. A. Edwards

Department of Birth & Deaths

Severus finished reading. He looked at the familiar handwriting on the envelope, which lay on the table in front of him, a sharp pain flew through his chest, and he closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He opened his eyes and picked up the other letter; he broke the Potter family seal and began to read.

To my dear Severus,

What I am about to tell you may come as a shock. I know why you left me and I understand; I still love you Sev, I always will. The day we split I went to Lily to ask for her help, she has a way of understanding anything. I wanted to try and get back with you; she helped me understand why you left.

Not long after that I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell you because I was afraid. I guess I'm not strong, like you. I was afraid that Voldemort might hurt my child. A little pointless now considering that he is after us.

Eleven months after I found out I was expecting I gave birth to Harry. He has your grandmother's eyes and my hair, poor lad. He is now 17. I wonder what he looks like. I know I am dead if you are reading this.

Take care of him Sev; I know he has been living with Lily's sister and brother-in-law. That's because no one knows that he is your son and not Lily's. I should have told you the moment I found out. I'm sorry Sev. I'm sorry I'm not strong and brave, not like you.

Love you Severus, always,

Jimmy.

Severus went over to the chair on shaking legs; the owl had already flown away. He couldn't believe what he had just read. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was his son. He had treated his own son almost with hatred. All because he had thought Harry was Lily's.

**Well I hope you liked it. Please review me I crave it like air. It will also help me write the next chapter for you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter. i hope you all enjoy it, it took me an age to get it written. so enjoy your reading.**

**Affair of the Heart**

**Chapter Two**

Severus' hands shook as he reread the letter. Harry was his son, not Lily's; they married to protect his son, not because they loved each other. He wondered if Harry had gotten a similar letter. Only Lily had known of the relationship between himself and James, things were too dangerous to tell anyone else.

When Severus agreed to join Voldemort so he could spy for the light, he didn't want James around in case their relationship was found out. He was afraid that James could be hurt. He had decided that it would be a good idea to break up with his, so he did. Around a month later James had gotten engaged to Lily. It had hurt him that James could move on with his life so quickly.

Draco watched the emotions play over his godfather, and honorary uncle's face. He walked over to where his uncle still sat and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort when he saw hurt flash through Severus' eyes. Worry etched onto Draco's face as Severus continued to stare ahead of him vacantly.

"Uncle Sev." He called, getting no answer. "Uncle Sev!" he called again, a little louder, his voice echoing in the potions lab.

Severus looked up sharply, shaking himself out of his stupor. "Sorry Draco," He apologised as he looked up into concerned silver blue eyes.

"What is the letter about?" he asked as his looked over his uncle's shoulder, making sure that he was okay and had not gone into shock.

"I was with someone when I was asked to join The Dark Lord to spy on him. When I joined the Death Eater ranks I feared he would get hurt if our relationship was found out as he was a fighter for the light. So I broke up with him," Severus started to explain.

"Why in Merlin's name would you volunteer to join the Dark Lord?" Draco asked curiously.

"We needed someone to spy so that we could stop as many of his attacks as possible; Lucius was already part of the Death Eaters. He had asked me while I was still at school. I decided to wait a while before accepting, making sure that I could protect my mind when I was asked things by him. When that was done I joined. Then shortly after that I broke up with my lover," He answered.

"Who was your love? You still haven't mentioned his name. And what was in the letter that shocked you so much?" he asked his questions.

"My lover was James Potter, Harry's father," He answered the first of Draco's questions. "James got engaged to Lily Evans not long after we broke up. I would have liked to see him again when everything was over, but it would not have been possible. What shocked me is that James was pregnant when he got engaged to Lily." He started to explain the answer to the second question.

Draco frowned, thinking on what his godfather was saying, "But, no…," he said, shaking his head. "It can't mean that Harry Potter is your son, does it uncle Sev?"

Severus nodded his head answer. "Yes Draco it does." He snorted. "I never thought I would ever be a father," He whispered to himself.

"Well you are." Draco smiled. "What are going to do now though, about Harry?" he then asked his smile still on his face.

"That I do not know," Severus said, looking up at his smiling godson.

With those words a snowy white owl flew in through the open window and landed on the back of the chair where Severus sat talking to Draco. They watched the bird as it held out its leg towards Severus waiting for the man to take the letter off of her. The two looked at each other, they recognized the bird as belonging to someone from Hogwarts, but they could not remember to whom the beautiful bird belong to.

Severus reached and took the letter from the bird, which continued to sit on the back of the chair. He opened the letter and began to read the familiar scrawl.

Professor Snape,

I have just received a letter from my father. It said some very interesting and confusing things. It mentioned things that happen while you were at school together and just after. It also mentioned that Lily wasn't mother. I would like to talk to you face to face, if that is at all possible. Hedwig has been told to stay there for your reply.

Harry Potter

Draco watched Severus read the letter, when he looked up. "Who was that from?" Draco asked.

"Potter…Harry, I don't even know what to call him now." Severus smiled slightly at the notion.

Draco gave a slight laugh and answered the unspoken question that hung in the air. "I think you should start to call him Harry. I don't think that being a Potter is such a bad thing really, is it." He smiled.

"No it isn't. I need to tell Dumbledore that I will be having Harry here with us for the rest of the holidays, so we have some time to get to know him better. Then I will write a letter to him," Severus mostly said to himself as he got up off the chair and walked out of the basement lab.

Draco stayed in the room and went over to Hedwig. "We'll give you your letter soon, okay girl? Here why don't you come with me and I'll find you an owl treat and some water." Draco said kindly, as he held his arm out for the owl to land on.

Draco then went out of the room and went to the kitchen where Severus kept the owl treats; he also got some water for the beautiful, snowy owl. He left the owl resting in the kitchen as he went to the study where Severus had just finished fire-calling Dumbledore.

"What did he have to say?" Draco asked as he walked into the mostly wood room.

Severus looked up at the young man with a slightly surprised look on his face. "He actually said to do what I think is best instead of telling me to do something I would have hated."

Draco laughed at the look and said, "Well for once the meddler isn't going to meddle."

"Well I'm going to write that letter now," Severus said as he went to the desk and took out quill, ink and parchment and began to write his letter.

Five minutes later he was finished. "Where is the bird?" he asked Draco, who was watching him from the doorway.

"Hedwig is in the kitchen having something to drink and eat before she flies again," Draco answered, emphasizing the owl's name.

"Thank you," he replied, rolling his eyes.

They both walked to the kitchen and tied the letter to the rested Hedwig. Hedwig gave them both an affectionate nip then took off finding the first open window and heading off back to her owner.

"What did you tell him?" Draco asked as they walked back to the lab.

They entered the lab and answered, "That he will be coming here tomorrow, I will be going to get him, and that we will talk more when he gets here. Now shall we start our potion again, the other is now ruined."

They started their potion again. Both were waiting for the next day to arrive when things in Snape Cottage would change.

**Well did you like it, please reveiw me i could do with the encouragement to get another chapter out.**

**A puzzle for you all. **

**How quickly can you find out what is unusual about this paragraph? It looks ordinary that you would think that nothing was wrong with it at all and in fact. Nothing is. But it is unusual. Why? If you study it and think about it you may find out, but I am not going to assist you in any way. You must do it for long, it will dawn on you. Who knows? Go to work and try your skill. Par is about half an hour.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is another update for another fic today. I hope you all like this chapter. Oh and the answer to the little puzzle is 'there is no E in the whole paragraph. E is one of the most used letters in the english language.' good aint it.**

**Affair of the Heart**

Chapter Three 

Harry sat on his bed, waiting for a reply from Severus Snape. It had been almost two hours since he had sent the owl and his eyes were beginning to droop. To fight of sleep he picked up Hermione's present and began to read. He was halfway through the first chapter when he heard a tapping on his bedroom window.

He looked up from his page and saw Hedwig waiting patently outside of the window. He put his book on his small bedside table and got up to open the window. The snowy white owl swooped in and landed gracefully on her perch. She held out her leg for him to take the letter from her.

"Good girl Hedwig, why don't you rest now," Harry suggested fondly as he went over to his trunk and pulled some owl treats out of a jar. "Here you go, enjoy them Hedwig."

He turned the letter over and noticed the Snape family crest imprinted into the wax. He broke the seal and opened the letter pulling out the parchment that lay inside.

_ Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Or should that be Potter-Snape. I am somewhat unsure now._

Harry blinked as he reread the first line, was the professor trying to joke with him. He shook his head and carried on reading.

_The letter was correct in saying that I was with your father for a while, though I would notcallthree years a little while. We were very serious about each other. Unfortunately circumstances forced us to part. I am unsure whether you are my son, but I know James would not lie about something so serious. There is a spell we can do that can find out the truth. I have contacted Dumbledore and told him that you will be spending the rest of your holiday with me at Snape Cottage. Make sure you have everything packed by 8 am. I will come and get you then; we can talk more when you arrive here._

_Severus Snape_

Harry put down the letter and looked at the alarm clock resting on his side table next to his new book. It was almost half past three in the morning. He looked around his room and saw most of his summer homework scattered about his desk, half finished. He quickly started to gather his things up and just plonked them into his trunk. He wanted some sleep before he got up and did the breakfast for the Dursleys.

Ten minutes later his things were all in his trunk. He closed the lid, having a little trouble closing the lid as his things were not ordered in his trunk properly. He sat on the lid and finally got it closed. He went over to his bed and got in, covering himself with a thin sheet because of the hot and stuffy weather. It didn't take long for sleep to claim the young wizard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sunlight streamed in through the net curtains. Harry turned over to avoid the bright light. Half hour later the alarm clock gave a shrill ring, continuing until Harry banged the snooze button, giving him another five minutes in bed. Harry had just begun to drift to sleep again when the alarm gave yet another shrill ring.

Harry banged it sharply turning the alarm off. He threw the sheet off and got up out of bed. He grabbed a towel and some clean clothes. He went and had his morning shower. It was a quarter past seven when he had finished, and the Dursleys would be up in fifteen minutes. Vernon had work at nine.

Harry smiled to himself thinking, _'They are not related to me. Thank Merlin this may be the last time I will be in this house.'_

He walked down the stairs quietly, avoiding one of the steps that creaked when trodden on. He went into the kitchen and started to cook the breakfast. He made himself some jam on toast to eat as he cooked. He was just starting to put the breakfast out when he heard movement upstairs. It wasn't long until the Dursleys were spilling into the kitchen to eat.

Vernon sat down and began to eat his fry up. "You boy will be doing the garden today, and then you will paint the fence, any arguments and no dinner for you tonight," He said menacingly as he chewed on some bacon.

"No, sorry Vernon you are going to have to do it yourself, I will be going in…," he stopped halfway through and looked at the Muggle watch Hermione had gotten for him at Christmas. "10 minutes," He said smugly as he watched him go red from anger.

"So the mad house is finally coming to get you." he sneered, Harry was unaffected. He had been sneered at by the best, Severus Snape. "I don't know why we took you in; your aunt is a saint for talking me into it."

"She is not my aunt, you're not my uncle and that," he said, pointing to Dudley who had become even larger. "Thank Merlin, is not my fat lard of a cousin."

"What did you say?" Vernon thundered as he slammed down his knife and fork.

"You freak, what did you call my darling duddy-kins?" Petunia shrieked her high-pitched voice grating on Harry's nerves.

"I said fat lard; my God do you not know how to listen to people. You, Petunia, are a horse faced cow who would rather spend time dishing out disgusting rumours saying they are facts, when really all you are doing is showing people how truly pathetic you are. Oh lets not forget about lard face's dad, lard face the first, overgrown bastard. You imprison me in my room, force me to do chores because you are too lazy to get off your own fat backside and do them yourself," Harry shouted at them, anger from the years of neglect and bad treatment he had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys coming to boil. Then he turned to Dudley who had stopped eating and was watching his parents and Harry. "Oh and you, the little shit that decided Harry hunting was a good sport, well guess what pay backs a bitch, and I'm just tapping into my inner bitch. So be warned precious little duddy-kins," he simpered, mimicking the sickening tone Petunia took when saying Dudley's nickname. "I will get you back for all the bruises, cuts, getting me into trouble and pain that you caused me."

"How dare you!" yelled Vernon. "We took you in when we did not have to. We give you food, clothes a roof over your head. I should have sent you to an orphanage!"

"You gave me food, ha, only when there were some scraps left, and that was never much. Then when I got my Hogwarts letter you only gave me a meal when I did a list of chores for you both. For clothes you gave me oversized, worn out hand me downs from fat ass over there," He said, pointing to Dudley. "And the roof over my head was me being thrown into a cupboard until I got my letter then; you were so scared that you gave me the second bedroom, everything you have done has been to save your own fucking skins. Not to keep me well. I have had to take care of myself since I was able to. It would have been better to send me to an orphanage. At least there I may have had a chance with a family that cared about me."

At that moment the doorbell began to ring. Harry gave a quick glance at his watch. It was 8 o'clock. He smiled slightly at those that had housed him since Lily and James died. He went to the door and opened it to find Severus Snape standing there in black Muggle jeans and shirt. He let the professor in and went back into the kitchen.

"I suppose I should say thank you," he said snidely, just as Snape would. "But you know what you don't deserve to be thanked for neglect and maltreatment." He smirked.

He walked out of the kitchen to leave the Dursleys to blow up and went into the living room where Snape watched the scene. "I just have to get my trunk from my room upstairs," He said, smiling.

"Show me and I will shrink it for the journey." Severus said. Harry took him up to the bare room that he had lived in for the last few years and Severus shrunk his trunk and placed it into his pocket.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you would like me to shrink?" Severus asked as Harry went and put Hedwig into her cage and gave the perch to Snape to shrink.

"Just that. Then we are ready to go," Harry said. "Erm, how are we travelling anyway?" he asked.

"Port key, since you do not have your apparition licence just yet," He said as he shrunk the perch and placed that with the trunk in his pocket.

Severus then pulled out a small quartz crystal, Harry placed his hand on it and Severus tapped it and said the incantation. There was a sharp pull at the navel and he was hurled out of number 4 Privet Drive.

**Thank you for reading, no you have to review me. PLEASE!**

**What did you think about Harry yelling at the Dursley's. Did you like it, please review and tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Not mine wish they were.**

**Sorry it has been so long since an update I had some really shitty reviews, but I put them behind me and the one that review Our Love 2 (biology and logic) should be thanked because of that one review it made me what to write but that's only because I was pissin my self laughing at it.**

**Well enjoy**

**Affair of the Heart**

**Chapter Four**

Everything swirled around them. Their feet landed and Harry stumbled, his stomach rebelling. He knees gave out as he threw up. A hand lay on his back, rubbing it soothingly.

"You okay?" Severus asked as he carried on rubbing Harry's back.

Harry nodded gulping. "Yeah," He said, making a face at the after taste that was left in his mouth. Severus took out his wand and cleaned up the mess on the lawn.

"What happened?" He then asked as he helped Harry to stand up and walked with him to the front door of a neat little cottage.

"I don't react well to portkeys ever since the Tri-wizard tournament," Harry answered as he walked through the front door and was lead into a peaceful looking living room.

"Wait there and I will get you something to drink," Severus said as he got Harry to sit down on the plush couch. "Draco!" He called out not seeing the shocked look on his newly revealed son's face.

"Yes," came the blondes answering call.

"Go down to the lab and get an anti-nausea potion and bring it to the living room," he said as he saw the blonde in the doorway looking into the room and straight at Harry.

"Okay," He said as he turned and left going to the potions lab.

Severus then left Harry alone and went to the kitchen. Severus was the first to come back to the living room closely followed by Draco. Draco held out the potion for Harry to take first. He did so and swallowed the potion, grimacing at the taste. Severus then gave him the glass of water to wash away the vile taste in his mouth.

"Thank you," he said, smiling slightly at the pair. "May I ask why you are here Draco?"

"I refused the Dark Mark and Lucius disowned me, as Uncle Sev was found out to be a spy two weeks ago he was able to take me in," Draco replied as he stood next to Severus in front of the couch.

"Uncle Sev?" Harry questioned, smiling at the nickname his dad used in his letter.

"Well he is my godfather and I've known him since I was a baby, he gave me permission to use Sev when I was five, because I could never pronounce his full name back then. It kind of stuck after that and I never bother saying his full name unless in company of Lucius, though I never will be again thank Merlin," He explained, giving a little chuckle.

"Even though I have had something to say about it," Severus said, looking at his godson.

"Yeah well I have homework to finish, so I will leave the two of you alone so you can talk." He smiled at them both. "Oh and Harry, I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you and your friends over the past six years. I had to protect myself from Lucius," He said sincerely, bowing his head at the dark haired young man.

"Apology accepted Draco." He nodded, smiling up at the blonde haired young man.

"Oh I'm going to write to Hermione and Ron as well, so I can apologize. I was going to wait until I got to school to send them, but if you could tell me where to send them I would be grateful. I hated the way I had to call Hermione Mudblood all the time. I hate that word. I'm actually jealous of Ron, he has a family that loves him and surrounds him," he said as he walked out of the room and towards his own bedroom to finish his homework.

Harry turned towards where Severus sat on a lone chair. "So you've been found out?" He asked; worry leaching into his voice and on his face. "What did Voldemort do to you?"

"Don't worry, Dumbledore gave me an emergency portkey in case Voldemort even found out. I was able to get away with only a few Cruciatus curses being used on me. But I am fine now," he answered, reassuring the young man sitting on the couch.

"Good to hear. Erm…Is…Well…Can you prove what my dad said in his letter?" Harry asked nervously.

"There is a potion that we can use. I made some up this morning before I came to get you," he answered. "I'll go and get it, just wait here okay?" He said as he got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

Harry sat waiting for Severus to come back with the potion. He looked around the room, the room was light and airy, and the walls were done in a warm crème colour. The black leather seats were comfortable. A bay window opened up to the well-kept front garden. There was a picture hung on the wall, it was of Severus and a younger Draco, Severus was smiling at Draco who was pulling faces every now and then. Harry gave a slight chuckle as Draco pulled another face.

"What are you laughing at?" Severus asked as he came back into the room with a potion in one hand and a black piece of parchment in the other.

"Oh, erm I'm laughing at the faces Draco is pulling in the picture over there," he answered, gesturing over to the picture hanging on the wall.

"That's one of my favourite pictures of Draco; he was four when it was taken. He lost that innocence around him not long after it was taken. Lucius would not have his heir acting like a child for long. He was a bright and bubbly child, until Lucius forbade him from doing anything like that," Severus said, a slightly sad smile on his face as he looked at the picture.

Harry smiled slightly. "You're glad he isn't going to be a Death Eater," Harry stated.

"Yes I am," he said as he went to the couch and sat down next to Harry. "Right, you drink this potion then pin prick you finger to drop some blood on this parchment. The blood will write your parent's names and their role, for James it will place his name and then birth father beneath it," Severus explained as he held out the potion vial for Harry to take. He placed the parchment down onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Okay then," he said, taking the potion from Severus. "Bottoms up," he said as he drank down the potion in a single swig.

Severus pulled out a clean dagger and handed it to Harry, whose face was screwed up in distaste. Harry nodded his thanks. He took the dagger and made a small cut on one of his fingers. He held it over the parchment letting a few drops drip onto it. It absorbed into the parchment and veins appeared onto the parchment and words began to appear, James Tarquin Potter - Birth Father. Severus Alaric Snape - Father.

"It's true. So erm…What do I call you?" Harry asked, looking up from the blood red words drying on the stiff parchment

"Severus, it may take you a while to come around to actually call me dad," he answered, smiling at Harry.

"Well Severus." Harry smiled. "Who asked whom out?" he asked cheekily, a grin on his face.

"Well we were forced to become partners for N.E.W.T level potions. We had already come to a truce the year before. We started to become friends and by Christmas we were swapping presents. We walked through the Great Hall, which was empty at the time, and we came under some mistletoe. So I kissed him. He smiled and then kissed me. I worried about it the whole night afterwards. We met up the next day to do a bit of research on our potions project. I decided to ask him out; he kissed me and said yes." Severus smiled a true smile on his face, something Harry had never seen before.

"You loved him," Harry stated as he looked closely at the emotions crossing Severus' face as he talked.

"Yeah I did, still do, it hurt to think that he went straight to Lily. I can understand now though, he had to protect you," he said softly, looking at Harry.

"May I ask a question?" Harry asked. Severus just nodded his head in answer. "Male pregnancy, I've read about it once or twice, but nothing more. How does it happen?"

"Most of the time potions are needed for the wizard to get pregnant. In some pureblood families, like the Potter's, it can happen naturally. The magic starts to create a womb at around seventeen, maybe eighteen. You won't even know it has happened unless you become pregnant or you have the test done when you reach nineteen. A male pregnancy lasts so long because the male body is not really built for childbearing. It takes longer for all the nutrients the baby needs to get to it so it needs longer inside to grow properly," Severus explained; he knew a lot about it because he had researched it all when he was younger when he had found out about the Snape men being able to carry children.

"So I might be able to have kids?" he asked as he slowly nodded his head as he absorbed the information Severus was giving him.

"Yes, it is highly likely you will as the males in the Snape line can also have children, but we will know for sure when you reach nineteen unless you get pregnant before then," he replied calmly.

"Well if you think of anything else I should, or would like to know about you and dad please tell me," Harry said. "Erm…Where will I be staying though?" He asked sheepishly.

"I have a room set up for you its next door to Draco's and across the hall from mine. I'll take you up and show you so you can settle down," he said as he and Harry got up off the couch and went out into a corridor with a staircase. They went up and along a hallway.

Severus stopped in front of one of the doors. "This is your room, mine is there." He gestured to the door directly across from Harry's. "Draco's is that one." He pointed to the door next to Harry's. "And that one is the bathroom," he said, indicating the door next to Severus'.

"Thank you," he said as he opened his bedroom door and stepped inside the royal blue room.

"Oh and Harry, later I will want to talk to you about the little outburst you had when you shouted at the Dursleys. I would like to know what it was all about," Severus said one eyebrow lifting up. "You will be talking about it so don't try and avoid it."

Harry sighed. "Okay Severus I won't." Severus nodded and then closed the door on his son. Leaving the young hero alone with his thoughts about the new place he was in.

**Well I hoped you all like it. Please review me, and no nasty ones (to flamers) either wanna stop writing or make me wanna email you back and tell you what a shitty and sad person you are. They are only sad though because they take the time to find a slash and mpreg story pretend to read it and then review it telling me its stupid and crap etc etc.**

Well review and tell me what you all think, and thank you for the last lot of review I received they cheered me up a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** don't own Harry Potter although I continue to wish.**

**This story is SLASH and has MPREG in it if you don't like these things the click the back button as you wont find anything you would like here. Flamers will be doused and thrown down a hole somewhere.**

**Well sorry it has been a while since I last updated but I hope the wait was worth it.**

**Affair of the Heart**

**Chapter Five**

Harry walked over to his trunk that had been placed in the room. He opened it and began to unpack his clothes. His mind wandered as he unpacked his belongings. He put his schoolbooks all along the two top shelves on the bookcase that stood near the dark oak desk. Hedwig sat perched near the open window taking in her master's movement.

He took out his finished and the unfinished homework and set it on the desk, so he could sort them out later. He went back to his trunk and felt the delicate material of his father's invisibility cloak. He smiled as he lifted it up and put it away. His photo album lay underneath. He picked it up and sat down on the bed as he relaxed against the headboard.

He opened it up and slowly looked through the book of moving pictures. He came across a picture of him and his two closest friends, Ron and Hermione. Hagrid took it in his first year as they stood outside his shack. 'Wonder what you two will think about Draco's letters and that Severus is my dad, though we already knew that.' His mind went back to Christmas last year.

Xx-Flashback-xX

Hermione sat reading another book in the almost empty common room. Only Ron, Hermione and Harry had stayed for Christmas out of Gryffindor, Ginny had gone home, wanting to be with her parents like most of the students in the school. Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess. Harry was getting better at the game, though Ron still won as usual.

"I wonder if the charm works," Hermione said to no one. Ron and Harry looked over to her.

"What charm 'Mione?" Ron asked her as they left their game, with the pieces arguing with each other, and went over to the young witch and sat down on either side of her.

"Oh, there is a charm here to find out the parents of a person. But it hasn't been used in over a hundred years, as a potion is now used. I just wondered if I can do it or not," She told them both as she looked up from her book.

"Well, there is only one way top find out, cast the spell on us," Harry said as Ron nodded in agreement.

"Okay then expiscor parentes (1)," she said, pointing her want at Ron. A moment later his mother and father stood beside him, they were misty as though they a sprit representation of them.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, do Harry's now 'Mione," Ron said as he looked at the two spirit shapes either side of him gradually disappear.

Hermione nodded her head and cast the spell at Harry. On one side of him was his dad James Potter. On the other side where Lily was supposed to be was Severus Snape. Their eyes went wide in shock.

"Mione did you do the spell right?" Ron asked his voice a little squeaky.

"Yes I did it right. It seems Harry that Lily was not your mum. That you have two father's instead, I wonder who carried you and if professor Snape knows of the relationship between the two of you?" She said aloud to them both.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, and no Hermione I can't tell him this yet, he is still a spy and he could get killed if people find out about it. Promise me that you two will never say another word of this to anyone?" He asked them both as he looked at them seriously.

"I won't tell a soul Harry, though I don't think anyone would believe me." Ron smiled at his best friend, he thought it a little unnerving for Harry to be related to their potions master, but he would always stand by his friend.

"I won't Harry, when the time is right though you will tell him, let him know that he has a son that he can be proud of." She smiled encouragingly as Harry nodded his answer.

Harry sat back down on the couch and ran his hand through his already messy hair, making it stand on end even more than usual. "I didn't know men could have children?" He asked aloud to no one.

"Yeah they can, my uncles have had five kids between them, all little brats though," Ron said, he saw the question on Harry's face and answered it. "The magic of two lover's pool together in the one on the bottom and it reacts creating a child, only real love between the two of them would be able to create a child."

Harry smiled; he now knew that James Potter and Severus Snape had true love between them, though it did bring up the question of why to people so in love with each other would split up, leaving one of them pregnant. Only one person came to mind and that was Voldemort, was he responsible for his parents splitting up. He didn't want to think about the possibility of them beginning to hate each other once again.

"Well it explains why you looked the spitting image of Snape when you scowl. You must take after him a lot more than you think." Ron laughed as Hermione joined in. Harry scowled at them both, sending them into a fit of laughter at the younger version of Severus Snape that stood before them.

Xx-End Flashback-xX

'Can't wait to tell them that the spell was really right and it wasn't just a fake image, and that he knows,' he thought to himself. He looked through the book as he came to a picture of himself and his father James. Harry felt sad as he looked at the man who had given birth to him. 'I can see the sadness in your eyes dad, you hated knowing that Severus may never see me grow up, or even that he may never know that he had a son. Rest in peace dad, he knows now, I love you and I know Severus still does. He has some sadness within the depth of his eyes as well.' He smiled to himself.

He went through pictures of himself and James; he came to one of his first flight on a broom with his dad behind him holding him. They were both smiling as they flew around the picturesque garden. He turned the page and can across a picture of himself lying in Lily's arms being fed. 'You're still my mother Lily, nothing will change that. You gave your life for mine, you loved me and cared for me as though I wasn't yours, and in a sense I am. I love you to mum, and I always will.'

A sturdy knock sounded on the door to his room. "Come in!" Harry called out, thinking it may be Severus.

A blonde head came around the door looking at Harry on the bed. "Hi Harry, I have my letters for Ron and Hermione," Draco said, stumbling a little on Hermione's name. "Would you send them please, I don't know where they live," he asked Harry as he came into the room and held out the letters for Harry to take.

"Okay then, I'll just write them a small note and send it off." He put the photo album down and went over to the desk and foraged for a spare piece of parchment and a quill. He found both and began to write.

Hi Ron and Hermione,

Glad to see you arrived at the Burrow safely Hermione. You both remember the charm Hermione used last Christmas. Well it was right; I'll tell you more when we meet up.

And don't worry I am safe Hermione. Ron tell your mum the same, you know she will worry when she finds out I'm not with the Dursleys anymore. Thank you both for the present and pass it along to Fred and George and your parents.

Ron, hopefully I will be able to meet with you on the 25th like planned, if not I will see you at school or on the train.

Hermione I still have a month to do my homework. I only have History of Magic and Charms left so I have plenty of time.

See you both soon.

Harry

"Charm?" Draco asked as he read the small note over Harry's shoulder as the smaller wizard finished it.

"Hermione found a charm last Christmas. It shows the parentage of a child. For me it showed James Potter and Severus," he explained to the inquisitive blond.

Draco chuckled lightly. "Well that explains why you took to Sev so quickly. You already knew so why the act?" He then questioned.

"I didn't know how he felt about the fact that I am his son. He seems happy. So I made sure it will be easy for both of us to acknowledge the fact that I am his," he tried his best to answer the difficult question. "Well I'm going to send off the letters then finish unpacking, I got side tracked when I found my photo album."

"What does Sev want to talk to you about? The tone of his voice was serious and angry," he wondered as Harry attached the letters to Hedwig.

"Take these to Ron and Hermione; they are both at the Burrow," he told the snowy white owl as she then took flight through the open window. "The Dursleys hate magic, because of that they hated me. The ignored, neglected and hit me on occasions. I lived in a cupboard until I got my Hogwarts letter. That's basically it. I never have to go there again," he answered Draco's question.

"So he wants to talk about that," he said as Harry nodded yes. "Well I'll leave you to your unpacking; Sev will no doubt nab you soon," he added, getting up off the bed and going towards the door.

"See you later Draco," Harry said, going back to his trunk and started to unpack the large second hand clothes. Draco walked out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

**(1) Find out parent translated to Latin is expiscor parentes.**

**Well I hope this was worth the wait and please review my fic would lick to here what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I didn't get them when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake in November so I doubt I will now.**

**This story is SLASH and MPREG, if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left. Preferably down a hole somewhere.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Severus walked up the stairs and towards the door to Harry's room. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments until Harry told him to enter. He opened the door and walked in. He looked around the room and spotted Harry at the desk doing some of the remaining summer homework he had left to do before going back to school on September the first.

"Good afternoon Harry," he greeted his son, though that thought still shocked him a little. He had thought that he would not have any children after he had left James.

"Hello Severus. I was just making a start on my History of Magic essay. I also have charms left to do, but I only have to do the essay, I've already done the research for it," Harry said as he put his quill down on the pen rest so no ink would get on the desk or anywhere else.

"That is good to hear, if you could get Draco to do the same I would be pleased. He has only done Potions, DADA, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," Severus said, smiling at the young man.

Harry smiled. "I could try. I wish I had taken Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, as I have been studying them over the last year while trying to find a way to get rid of Voldemort," he told his father. "They have been a great help, I am planning to ask the professor if I could join in the classes for the last year. I know I have the exams to take before I can do that, but I am living in hope they will say yes."

"I could talk to them for you and help you get into the classes. It looks as though it is important to you," Severus said as he sat on the bed so he was opposite the young man sat at the desk.

"I would appreciate that Severus," Harry said.

"Would you like to invite your friends over for a little while, I know that Draco wants to apologize to them, I think that would be a good opportunity to do so," Severus suggested to the young man.

Harry smiled at him and answered, "Yeah I would like that. I've already sent them some letters from Draco to apologize, but I think they should come face to face before school starts."

Severus nodded at his son's words and said softly, "Draco will not take the Dark Mark, and he will have some enemies when he goes back to school. I am worried for his safety while in the dorms, I have already contacted Albus to try and get him his own room near mine so I can keep an eye on him."

The young man nodded his head. "At least he would have some friends to support him when he goes back." He smiled slightly at the older dark haired man.

"That is nice to know he won't be alone when he goes back, he has been like a son to me since he was born. I was happy when I was made his godfather, though he was a spoiled little boy, he has grown out of that now," Severus said with a soft and caring smile on his face.

Harry laughed slightly and said, "I can imagine him being spoiled quite easily. Though I have to say you are right, he doesn't seem like that anymore, I think I will get along with him quite well now that he has gotten over that stage." They both smiled and fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Severus sighed and then said, "I know you would rather not talk about this, but I need to know. Will you tell me about the Dursleys?"

"Your right I don't want to tell you, but I know that you will not let up until have told you," he said, giving Severus a lope sided smile.

Severus held out a hand to his son. "Come and sit with me Harry," he said as Harry took his hand and was pulled over to the bed and sat down next to his father. "Tell me what you remember them doing first and go from there," Severus suggested.

He felt an arm going around his shoulders as the older man pulled the young one close in comfort. "The first thing I can remember is being hungry; they never gave me enough food. They told me I don't deserve such food. I had to steal food quite often when I was younger. I loved being at school as I was able to get a meal then, though it may not be much, it was better than what I got when I was with them," he said in answer.

"Go on Harry; get it all off your chest. You will feel better after it," Severus said as he held his son close.

"They would slap me on occasions, the worst one was Dudley; they encouraged him to beat me. He was always doing something to get me in trouble with his parents. 'Harry hunting' is a game they made up, Dudley along with his friends would chase me around the neighbourhood and when they caught me they would beat me up. I often walked into the house with cuts and bruises. Once I even had a broken arm. I am thankful that I heal quickly, as they never took me to the doctor when I was hurt," he told his father as he leaned closer to the older man.

"What about clothes and the cupboard you mentioned while you were shouting at them when I arrived to pick you up?" Severus prompted the young man to continue.

Harry stared at his hands in his lap and continued to talk about his past with the Dursleys. "I was never bought any new clothes, always given my cousins hand me downs. They were too large and I had to use a rope to keep them up. They were always threadbare by the time I got them, I was always afraid that they would fall apart. Now the cupboard I liked, I didn't care that it was so small, it was perfect for me. Uncle Vernon couldn't get in there, as he was too large and by the time Dudley was seven neither could he. It was where I slept and where they locked me up. I was in there until I received my Hogwarts letter and then they were too afraid to keep me there so they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom. They locked me in there during the summer before my second year."

"There are people that have gone through similar things to you, but all have broken or become violent, you are a strong, brave and a caring person, even through the challenges that you have gone through at Hogwarts," Severus said; he was in awe of how this young man had stayed pure.

Harry smiled up at the older man and said softly, "Thank you that means a lot to me."

"They should pay for what they have done to you; they should not get a way with it," Severus said; Harry could hear the anger within the older man's voice.

"No," was all that Harry said to what Severus wanted to do to his ex-relatives.

Severus looked shocked. "Why not? They neglected you and abused you since you entered their care, why do you not wish for them to be brought to justice?" He asked his young son.

Harry shook his head. "I just want to forget them; I never have to see them again. I want to start my new life with my dad," he said as he looked into the dark eyes of his father.

* * *

**Well I hope you all like this chapter, next chapter you will find out how Severus reacts to being called Dad.**

**Review me please so I know what you think of the story and this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters do not belong to me, no mater how many times I wish upon a star. I am just having a little fun before they go back into a dusty box in JK Rowling's attic. Lol.**

**Thank you to Tiger of the Fire for betaing this chapter, and all the others. Lol**

**This story is SLASH and MPREG, if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left. Preferably down a hole somewhere.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry it took a while to get up.

* * *

**

**Chapter Severn**

Severus' eyes went wide at what Harry had said, "Dad." He looked over to his son. "I didn't think you would call me that so soon after we had found out about you being my child."

Harry just smiled. "I already knew that you were my dad," he said as he gave a crooked little smiled that Severus remembered James doing when he knew something no one else did.

Severus smirked and said softly, "You look like James when you smile like that."

Harry laughed as he heard those words, he thought of something Ron had said not so long ago. "I may smile like him, but Ron's says I have your scowl down to a tee, and I look just like you when I do so," he told the older man.

"I shall be waiting for you to say something witty and sarcastic and then we shall see if you have inherited the Snarky Snape Gene." Severus smiled in humour as he put an arm around the younger man and gave him a small one-armed hug.

"Well, you know I have the scowling Snape gene and the making people cry Snape gene. Draco, Hermione, Ron and a crying Colin Creevey can attest to that." Harry scowled as he remembered the picture taking Gryffindor.

"And may I ask why Mr. Creevey would be crying because of you?" Severus asked the young man as he saw the exact replica of his best scowl on his son's face.

Harry looked up at him and smirked. "I had just finished a gruelling Quidditch practice for our next game against Slytherin, so we could make sure to flatten them. He wanted another picture, as usual, I however was not in the mood to be gawked, pictured or awed at, all I wanted to do was to go and have a long soak in a bath somewhere. I told him to get out of my way so I could go, I also threatened him that if he didn't move I may just shove that camera of his where the sun don't shine. He totally ignored me, so I scowled and said as coldly as I could, that if he didn't move he would find a couple of snakes in his bed. He is afraid to the point of a phobia of them. My luck was with me that day as one of the four snakes that live around Hogwarts was wandering by, so I called him over and asked him to act threatening to Colin. I held him up and waved him slightly in front of his face. I have never seen him without his camera in his hands. I did that day. He had dropped his camera and ran of screaming and crying. I still have his camera, it decorates my dorm room." Harry laughed as he finished his small tale.

Severus laughed with him. "Defiantly a Snape," he agreed with the young man.

"He hasn't taken a picture of me since then and has taken great pains to avoid being alone with me, or even near me," Harry said, smiling up at his dad. He felt content and happy know he now had someone he could share these school time tales with, like Ron and Hermione did with their own parents.

"Anyway I have gone off track a little," Severus said, a smile gracing his usually stern face. "How did you know I was your father before Jimmy's letters came through to us?" He then asked.

Harry gave a little chuckle. "Hermione found an old charm which revealed the parents of a person. She did it for Ron first and then for me. I saw my father first and then where I thought I would see my mum I saw you instead."

Severus smiled a little and asked, "You still call her mother?"

"Yes I do. She may not have been related to me, but she sacrificed her own life to keep me alive, in more ways than one," Harry answered honestly. He knew that he could have easily hurt his newfound father if he had said the wrong thing, or said it the wrong way.

"In what other ways?" Severus asked, he felt a little better with Harry's answer.

"She gave up the chance of being married to someone she loved, of having a family of her own. She gave her life and protected me from the killing curse Voldemort sent to me," Harry explained as best as he could.

"I see, yes I agree with you, she should be honoured for what she has done for you," Severus said as he understood Harry's reasoning. "May I ask why you didn't inform me that I was your father when you found out?" He then asked his son.

"You were a spy when I found out. I knew that if Voldemort found out I was your son he would get you to bring me to him, it could have gotten you killed. I made Ron and Hermione promise me that they wouldn't say anything. I decided that if you didn't know by the time Voldemort was killed or that you were revealed as a spy, then I would tell you myself," Harry explained as he looked at his hand in his lap. "I had only just found out that I have a living, magical family, and I didn't want to lose you so soon," he added, he was always fearful of something happening to those he called family.

"I understand Harry. I didn't want to lose James to the Dark Lord, so I broke things off with him. It didn't matter though, as I still lost him to that mad man," Severus told the young man sadly. He still hurt from when he had found out James had been killed.

Harry hugged his dad, hoping it would make the older man feel a little better. "He understood why you broke things off. He knew something could happen if you had stayed together," Harry tried to reassure his dad that he had done the right thing.

"I know." Severus smiled. "Is there anything you would like to know?" He asked the young man.

"Yes there is. One, how did Voldemort find out about you, and two, why is Draco here?" He asked, he was a little curious.

Severus gave a small chuckle; he knew that Harry would ask those questions before anything else. "Well the answers to those questions are the same. Albus said that if I could save Draco from become a Death Eater then I should do so, even if that meant revealing myself as a spy. Draco was to be marked at the beginning of summer. He stood up to the Dark Lord and said, when he was offered to become one of his most trusted, and I quote, 'I would not join a half blood hypocrite, my so called father seems to forget he is a Malfoy, a Malfoy doesn't bow down to anyone.' He was promptly cursed," Severus answered his young son.

"I don't think Voldemort was pleased with that," Harry murmured.

"No he wasn't. He carried on cursing Draco, and then Lucius joined in. I could not stand by for long, and then they were going to cast the killing curse, so I rushed in and used the emergency portkey Albus gave to me when I first started spying. It took a while for Draco to heal; even now he is not fully healed because of the number of Cruciatus curses he was subjected to. It has left him with the shakes and muscle spasms, though they are going away slowly," Severus finished as he wrapped his own arms around Harry.

"You love him, like a father. So of course you will help if he needed you, and he did," Harry said softly.

"Yes I do very much; I have known him since he was a newborn. I love him as I am coming to love you," Severus said as he placed a fatherly kiss on Harry's inky black hair.

* * *

**Well please review and tell me what you thought. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I didn't get them when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake in November so I doubt I will now.**

**This story is SLASH and mentions MPREG, if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left. Preferably down a hole somewhere.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.**

**Chapter Eight**

Harry waited at the front door to welcome Ron and Hermione to his new home. They were to arrive by portkey. Draco had come to the door to wait with him, while Severus went to his private lab to do some more of the potions that were requested by Poppy for the Hospital Wing. A moment later Ron and Hermione appeared.

They got up and dusted themselves off at the harsh landing they had from the portkey. They looked around the front garden and spotted Harry standing in the doorway. He looked healthy, usually when they met near the end of the summer holiday he looked underfed and pale, as though he was seriously ill. They smiled at him, and Hermione ran towards him, giving the young man a flying hug.

"You look wonderful Harry," Hermione said, smiling happily. "Hello Draco and how has your summer been?" she asked the young blond.

"Hello Hermione, it has been lovely since I came here for the holiday. Hello Ron," he greeted the red head as he walked up with a smile on his face.

"Hello Draco, you know when people see us four together for the first time at school they are going to do a jaw drop." Ron laughed, while Draco looked a little confused.

"Jaw drop?" he asked the golden trio that was soon to become a quartet.

"Jaw hits the floor, as something has shocked you," Hermione tried to explain.

"Ahh, I think I got it now, thanks Hermione." He smiled. "Come on lets go in, Severus is hiding in his lab."

The four walked into the living room where tea and cakes waited for them. They sat down and drank the tea while they talked about the goings on with Voldemort. Draco told them about how Severus was found out as a spy, and his part in it.

"You were lucky, if professor Snape wasn't there you would have been killed," Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"Death was preferable to going around killing and torturing innocent people," Draco said softly as he lifted his cup of hot tea.

Harry could see that Draco's hands were beginning to shake. He was still not fully healed from that night with the Death Eaters. Harry moved quickly and grabbed the china cup before Draco's numb fingers could lose the rest of their grip, the hot tea splashed onto Harry's hands, but it was better than letting it spill over Draco.

"You alright dray?" Harry asked, slipping into the name he had started to call the blond within his mind.

"Yeah," Draco whispered forlornly. He clenched his hands tight, trying to bring back the feeling within them. "Fine, they'll stop shaking in a bit," he added, not looking at anything but his hands.

Hermione, seeing the hopeless look on Draco's face, went over to him and sat down on the floor in front of him and took the hand within her own the and massaged them, relaxing the spasming muscles. It didn't take long for Hermione's ministrations to help soothe the muscles into relaxing, and to bring back the lost feeling in them.

"Better Draco?" she asked gently, still massaging the soft hands she held.

Draco looked up and smiled. "Yes, thank you Hermione. That was the quickest they have ever stopped shacking," he admitted to her.

"Glad I could help; whenever they start, get someone to massage them like that. Harry is really good at it, he usually has to do it for me when my hand cramps up from writing so much, he was the one to teach me," Hermione said as she saw Harry blush at the complement.

"I'll make sure to remember to ask him next time," Draco said, giving a little smirk over at Harry.

"Yeah Harry will you teach me as well?" Ron asked his friend. "I have to be able to get rid of my own cramp for when Hermione makes me do homework," he added, getting a scowl from his girlfriend as she went back and sat down next to him.

"Maybe I won't this year, maybe I'll watch you sink as you continuously forget to do your homework," she said in a haughty voice, which reminded everyone of Draco.

"Now, now Hermione you know you will help us. Though I would say Draco will be helping you in making sure you do, that is if Harry's letters are to go by," Ron said with a smirk, Harry had sent a few letters talking about Draco and homework and how the blond was always asking about his homework and how the blond was always asking for them to do it together, though Harry had already done it.

"Don't you mean Harry, he is the one who has already done all of his homework, all I was doing was asking him for some help," Draco snorted.

"So I was bored, had to have something to do. Not my fault that you need help with history of magic," Harry said, trying to defend himself.

"You've finished your homework!" Hermione exclaimed. "I still have Arithmancy to finish; I only have a foot left," she added.

"Oh I did that, I found out what it was, I want to drop Divinations, but I have a feeling I won't be able to. I want to up Arithmancy, and if I can manage it, ancient runes as well. I have a feeling I will need them both."

"Well more often that not your feelings are accurate," Hermione said, thinking about her two teachers that taught the subjects that Harry wanted to take.

"Yeah they are, are you keeping a dream diary like Trelawney asked," Ron said absently.

"Yes I have, though only two are Voldemort related. The others are different except one, which is always the same," Harry said softly.

"What of?" Draco asked, he was curious as to see what was lurking in his crushes mind.

"It's a little girl, she is pleading me to be careful or her papa will be hurt," he answered, the little girl felt familiar, though he had only seen her in his dreams.

"What does she look like?" Ron asked as he looked over at his best friend.

"She has strawberry blond hair, it's a little wavy, but it's long almost to her waist. Her eyes are what got me though; one is green and the other a slivery blue. She looks about four or five," he answered, trying his best to describe the little girl.

"That's all she says 'be careful or papa will be hurt?'" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not exactly. 'Be careful or papa will be hurt, then I won't be here.' It's like if something happens to her papa she won't exist, she is asking me to keep her papa safe. I just need to find out who it is."

"Well I don't know anyone with strawberry blond hair, but I do know someone with green eyes and someone with silvery blue." Hermione smirked as she looked at her boyfriend who smirked back, people may think Ron is slow at getting things, but he wasn't, it was a way for people to underestimate him so he would have the advantage.

"Who?" both Harry and Draco asked at the same time, sometimes they couldn't see what was in front of them.

"Honestly and you call me thick," Ron said from the couch where he was sat with Hermione.

Hermione gave him a pointed look and turned to face her friends, "Draco what are the colour of Harry's eyes?" she asked the blond that was sitting next to Harry.

"They are green Hermione, you should know that," he said as he quickly glanced at Harry.

"Now Harry what colour are Draco's eyes?" she then asked the black haired young man.

"They are silvery blue." Harry smiled a little. "Why do you ask anyway?" he then asked the young witch.

Hermione gave a long-suffering sigh and said to them both, "You two are the little girl's fathers."

"What!" they exclaimed together, looking at each other and blushing.

"We know you both like each other; you've been flirting with each other the whole time we have been here, though I doubt you even realised you were doing it," Ron said, giving them a little insight.

"You…," they both started, blushing as they looked at each other again, as Ron and Hermione just smiled at them. "Yeah," they said together.

"Want to go out sometime?" Draco asked the blushing brunette.

"We'll go see a movie in the Muggle world. I heard there is a good one out called Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. Do you think that dad would be okay with us going?" Harry wondered.

"Why don't we go and ask him," Draco said as both he and Harry got up from the couch and wondered down to the basement where the laboratory was. Ron and Hermione remained in the living room.

They knocked the door and Severus answered it, they quickly asked him if the could go to the Muggle world and see a movie. After a few minutes he finally said yes, he gave them both a special portkey that would bring them back to the cottage. They went back upstairs and told Ron and Hermione that they would be allowed to go to the cinema to see the film.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Read and review to tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I didn't get them when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake in November so I doubt I will now.**

**This story is SLASH and MPREG, if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left. Preferably down a hole somewhere.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.**

**This has not been beta read yet.**

**Sorry for taking so long in updating this fic. I have done so while my muse was around. Hope you all enjoy.**

Affair of the Heart

Chapter Nine

It was finally time to go back to school. Harry had been accepted in Arithmacy and Ancient Runes, but he had dropped Care of Magical Creatures to have room in his timetable to take them. He had asked Ron to keep him up to date with what they were studying so he would know what he needed to pass the exams, as he was going to be doing it as independent study. Draco's shakes were still there but were not as bad as they had been, they were now so slight you had to pay attention to notice them.

The double date that Draco and Harry had with Hermione and Ron was fun, Draco had loved the move and Hermione had told him of the rumours going around that they maybe doing a sequel to it. Draco had told Hermione that Johnny Depp was cute, but not as cute as Harry. Hermione had agreed with him but saying that she like Orlando Bloom as well as Johnny Depp.

Ron and Harry had rolled their eyes at the pair and had carried on discussing the fighting that had happened in the film. They had both been fascinated by the way the actors had used the swords, Harry had told Ron that he would like to learn that, Ron had agreed with him.

Severus had dropped them off at the station and had taken Draco and Harry through the barrier. The Potions Master was unsure whether or not Harry wanted their relationship know to everyone. That was answered for him when the brunette had hugged him in front of all the other parents and children. "See you in a bit dad." He called as he and Draco went onto the train. Severus smiled to himself as he disapparated from the platform amidst the shocked words and looks.

"You know it will be in the paper tomorrow don't you Harry?" Draco asked as they found an empty compartment so they could wait for Hermione and Ron to arrive on the train.

Harry smiled, "Yeah I do, what better way for people to learn I have family. I don't want to keep it quiet that I have a dad Draco, I'm proud to call him dad."

Draco smiled and said softly, "I understand." A moment later the compartment door slammed open and Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Hey there's a ruckus going on outside on the platform. I heard your name mentioned Harry, do you now what is going on?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Oh that, I just called Severus dad when I went onto the train." Harry said casually as Ron and Hermione sat down on the bench across from them.

"You know this will be in the paper tomorrow." Hermione said shaking her head slightly at Harry's usual tact.

"Draco said that as well, but like I told him I don't care I'm proud to call Severus my dad, he put his life on the line every day for years." Harry told her.

"Looking forward to the uproar when we get to Hogwarts?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"I don't have much choice in that Ron, there will always be something in the paper or rumours around the school about me. I'll deal with it, I'm more worried about how people will take to the news that Severus Snape is actually my dad." Harry said, a little frown appearing on his forehead.

"We'll help the best we can Harry you know that don't you." Hermione said with a smile as Ron took her hand in his as she leant against his side.

Half-hour later the train gave a lurch as it pulled out of the station and towards Hogwarts. Halfway through the journey the compartment door opened and in walked Blaise Zambini, one of the seventh year Slytherins. He told Draco that he will be there for him and support him, the Zambini family were more light than neutral within the war as their family was attacked during the Christmas of their sixth year.

Harry asked the young man to join them and talk with them for a while. Not long after Blaise sat down that the compartment door opened once again, with another Slytherin standing in the doorway. "You shouldn't have betrayed the Dark Lord Draco." Came the waspish voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Like I told that half blood maniac, a Malfoy does not bow down to anyone, my father seams to have forgotten that important lesson, I haven't. He will fail, I am not a common murderer, I am a pureblood wizard who has pride." Draco told her, his voice was low and cold, sending shivers down the spines of everyone there.

"You will be sorry. He will disown you." She snapped at him her eyes blazing with fury.

"He can't I am seventeen, he can no longer disown me as I am seen as an adult, he had to do it before my birthday remember. I have come into my inheritance from my grandfather, who didn't want my father to support Voldemort. My father was only the Lord of the Malfoy family until I reached seventeen, now I am Lord Malfoy. I have come into the full inheritance of the Malfoy Family, why do you think he never wore the Lordship ring. It's because it is still in the family vault waiting for me to retrieve it." Draco informed her with a smirk. He was going to the vault to get the ring during the first weekend.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." Pansy growled as she stalked out of the compartment and back into the throng of students that were travelling up and down the corridors as they tried to find their friends to catch up with one another.

"Well I think that sorted her out a little." Draco smiled as he went back to playing a chess game with Ron.

Harry just shook his head as he went back to the book his father had given him on Ancient Runes. They spent the rest of the journey with Harry reading, Ron and Draco playing game after game of chess and with Blaise and Hermione arguing over parts of their Arithmancy homework.

They were soon sitting among the other students in the Great Hall watching as the new first year student were being sorted, Ravenclaw got the most students with thirteen, while Hufflepuff received eleven and Gryffindor ten. Slytherin had only gotten four.

When the new students were sat down Dumbledore stood up and smiled at them all, "Welcome back to most of you and just plain old Welcome to our new students. First off, the forbidden forest is of course forbidden, though I know a few of you have ignored that warning," he said as he looked over at Harry, Hermione and Ron, all three blushed and lowered their heads a little in embarrassment. "Secondly Mr Filch has a list of all banded items, if you care to see the list it is posted on his door, and most of the wall next to it. I am afraid to say that two of out best pranksters the Mr's Fred and George Weasley's items have also been band, which is a great sorrow as some of their work still remains within these halls by the way of a small enchanted swamp. And thirdly our new defence against the dark arts teacher is Professor Bill Weasley, who has been a curse breaker for Gringotts since leaving school." He said as Bill stood up, Ron looked a little shocked, as he didn't know his brother would be teaching at the school. "And finally I heard there was a bit of a ruckus just before boarding the Hogwarts express. I shall say now that yes our dear Professor Snape has found out that Mr Potter is indeed his son, and we wish them both well with their new found family." He said as he began to sit down and then stopped, "Oh yes and before I forget LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" and with a pop the food appeared on the tables and everyone tucked into their meal.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that little filler chapter. This story has run away from me, it was only going to be a little bit with Harry, and mostly about Severus telling Harry about James and the things they did together. Now it has gone in a totally opposite direction, and I am unsure where it is going.**

**Well thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have given me, if you have a question put it in your review and I will reply to you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Though I wish.**

**Reviews are welcome, flamers are not. If you don't like slash/Mpreg then don't even bother reading this or any of my other works lol.**

**Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Affair of the Heart Chapter Ten 

Harry got up early the next morning; he woke Ron up, finding the red head teen reluctant to get out of his warm bed once again. Harry smirked as he ripped the blanket off, Ron yelled as the cool draft air hit his cocooned, warm body. Harry threw the blankets onto his own bed and left to get ready, knowing that Ron would do so also, even though he would be moaning about the way he was rudely awakened.

Half hour later the two were down in the common room, Hermione was already there and waiting for the two of them. Ron was still muttering about the way he was woken up, and complained loudly to Hermione about it, who shook her head and laughed at him.

"Well it will teach you to get out of bed when someone calls you, won't it," she told him as they made their way out of Gryffindor tower and to the place where they were to meet Draco.

Ron snorted. "It would be nice for me to wake up in my own time," he said haughtily.

Harry and Hermione laughed. "If we did that we would be waiting all day."

They walked down the last staircase and saw Draco waiting at the bottom. The blond haired young man looked up and smiled as he saw his boyfriend.

"Morning Harry." He smiled as the trio reached him, he gently kissed Harry and turned to the other two and said cheerfully, "Good morning to you two as well."

"It isn't a good morning, you were not shocked awake, but Harry playing his usual trick and ripping the bloody blankets off me," Ron complained once again.

Hermione shook her head. "Good morning, ignore Ron; he is in his usual grumpy mood after having to get up."

"Okay." Draco laughed. He never had true friends like these three. They were concerned about him when he started shaking. And Hermione and Harry had both helped ease it with the small massaging of his hands.

"Well let's go get something to eat since I am now awake," Ron grumped and he led the way to the Great Hall.

"You're joining us at Gryffindor table this morning?" Hermione asked as they walked in.

"If none of you mind, I am not all that welcome in Slytherin at the moment, because of me going to the light," Draco answered.

The four walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down. "Good morning Ginny," they all greeted the young witch.

"Good morning and have you seen the Prophet at all this morning?" she asked as she handed over the paper to Harry to read aloud or them all.

_Death Eater Father of Boy-Who-Lived_

_Yesterday morning as students gathered at Platform 9 and ¾, they waited to board the Hogwarts Express for another year at Hogwarts. A commotion was caused when our young hero Harry James Potter called out, "See you in a bit Dad." To one Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_This reporter has found out from a reliable source that Severus Snape is indeed the true father of Harry James Potter. The fact came to light for the Potions Master during the holidays, at the time of Mr Potter's Birthday. The 'mother' of Mr Potter is not Lily Evans-Potter, but James Potter. How did these two come together, was it forced or love? It truly makes you wonder as James Potter and Severus Snape were enemies while at school together, and the way that the Potions Master still detests the deceased wizard._

_But what of Lily Evans-Potter, did she know of Mr Potter's true parentage, was or she in the dark about it, not knowing that the child she would call her own be the child of Severus Snape, who had reportedly called her rather rude names while at school. Was the marriage they shared just a sham to protect our hero? We are unsure about that question._

_We do know that male pregnancy lasts fourteen months, and not the nine months that a normal pregnant woman experiences. We know that James and Lily Potter married one year before young Harry Potter was born. The two truly looked like they were in love as they said their vows. Was the conception of our Wizarding hero forced? It would seem likely that it is._

_Reks Eattier(1)_

Harry's voice grew quiet with restrained anger as he read the article. When he had finished, he screwed up the paper and threw it in the air, with a whispered spell it went up in flames and the ashes floated down and landed in front of Harry on the table.

"I don't believe the drivel that they are bloody writing. They have really gone too far this time," Harry said his voice still low and barely controlled.

"We'll send in a letter of complaint, say that we should sue them. That would be a good idea," Draco suggested as he looked at the pile of ash in front of his boyfriend.

"We'll help as well," Hermione agreed.

"What I would like to know is why you never told me Ron?" Ginny asked as she turned to her older brother.

Ron grimaced. "Sorry Ginny. When we first found out that Severus was Harry's dad, we had to keep it secret. I just forgot to tell you. I'm sorry Gin."

"That will have to do for now, though I can not wait until mom finds out," she smirked as she watched her brother pale at the mention of their mother Molly Weasley.

"Oh no," he whimpered.

The doors to the great hall slammed open as Molly Weasley stood in the frame. "Ronald Weasley!" she yelled.

"Epp," Ron squeaked as he jumped up and started to run for the one of the exits to hide from his mother.

Molly moved towards him and brandished her wand. "Carpo Auris(2)," she said as a ruby light shot out of her wand and connected with Ron's ear.

"Oww," he yelped as he stopped, moving forwards because of the pull on his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me Ronald?" she asked as she walked up to the tall teen.

"Mum," he whimpered pathetically, as a few chuckles where heard around the hall. "I had to keep it a secret for so long that I forgot to tell anyone when it was alright for people to know. I'm sorry mum," he apologised.

Molly sighed. "I understand, but next time, tell me okay," she told him. "Oh and Severus, congratulations, you as well Harry." She smiled at them both.

Severus nodded, while Harry said, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I couldn't be happier."

She smiled once more and then left the great hall. Ron meekly made his way back to his seat, rubbing his ear where the spell had grabbed him.

"Never anger Molly Weasley if you value your ear," he said as he sat back down. The others still laughing at him.

**The name of the report is an Anagram; can anyone guess what the original name is????**

**Carpo Auris means Ear Grab in Latin. **

**  
Well I all hope you enjoyed that chapter. Review pwease :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish on every star I see shooting and otherwise.**

**Sorry it has taken so long to get anything done, but it is now. I hope this chapter is alright. Don't forget to read and review.**

**Oh and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed me on this fic, when I am stuck I often turn to past reviews to help me get in the mood for writing, as it is your reviews that give me that little push that is needed to do something. So once again THANK YOU!**

**Oh and this is an AU, HBP and DH don't happen lol.**

**On with the fic!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

"I still wish Dumbledore would let you have a room out of Slytherin, I don't think it is safe where you are at the moment." Harry moaned once again, as he embraced Draco.

Draco sighed, the two had been having the same conversation since they returned to school, now nearing the end of October, Halloween in four days. "Harry I have my own room. It is warded, password protected. I'm safe Harry, and don't forget that dear old dad did teach me a few things before I told him to take a run and jump."

Harry gave a little smile, "I know Dray, remember I have a saving people thing."

"I know, I've teased you about it Mr Hero." Draco smirked as he planted a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Anyway, if I don't move it, I will be breaking curfew and so will you."

Harry gave a lopsided grin and said playfully, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Draco laughed and shook his head. His blond hair falling into his eyes, "Good night Harry." He said giving the Gryffindor another kiss.

"Goodnight Draco, love you." He said as he wrapped his arms around his blond haired boyfriend.

"Love you as well." They kissed and then turned, leaving each other to make their way back to their own common room.

Harry made his way back, no meeting anyone, no late stragglers rushing to their common rooms. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room doing homework. Harry could hear Ron grumbling about having to do the work. It wasn't due until after Halloween. Harry smile, neither Ron nor Harry got away with leaving homework to the last minute. Draco was as bad as Hermione, though Harry didn't complain as he somewhat enjoyed doing his homework, it had started in the holidays. He smiled again and went over to join them, wishing that Draco could join them.

Draco walked quietly and swiftly, his wand in his hand, hidden in his robes, throughout the walk through the Dungeon. He hadn't told anyone of the verbal abuse he had been getting from the Voldemort supporters in Slytherin. He had one or two ignore him, Blaise Zambini, who was neutral in the war, as he lived mainly in Italy with his family. Then there was Theodore Nott, his family were Dark, and in the service of Voldemort. Theo was of a gentler nature than the others in his family, he was looking for a way out. Draco thought that Theo would have done better in Ravenclaw, as the brown haired young man has a brilliant mind.

Draco made his way through the Slytherin Common Room. He noticed a few Slytherins, all from his won year, sitting around the fire. He kept an eye on them as he made his way to the portrait where his room was hidden behind. The hairs pricked up at the back of his neck. He quickly brought up a shield as two of the five Slytherins attacked him, using simple stunning spells. The other three joined in the attack quickly, and all five were shooting spells at the lone blond. He dodged and countered as many as he could, a few hit him, but he was able to ignore them.

A cutting hex got past his shield hitting him on his right arm, his wand arm, making him drop his wand to the floor. Draco continued to dodge as many of the incoming spells as he possibly could, but it was a losing battle. He lay on the thick Slytherin green carpet, pain radiating from the cuts and slashes he had received from the hexes and curses that he was unable to dodge. Some bruises were already beginning to form from a blasting curse that one of them had used on bust next to him, shards had hit him in numerous places.

"You knew it would only be a matter of time before you died, The Dark Lord is angry at your betrayal blood traitor. We have the privilege of killing you but out Lord wants that pathetic traitor Snape." Pansy Parkinson sneered, her nose in the air as though she smelled something bad underneath, the look reminded Draco of his mother.

"Rather… be a blood traitor than a… slave of a pathetic upstart of a half blood." Draco sneered back. He could see his wand in front of him, he needed to stall as much as possible, because he knew that the next spell uttered from Pansy Parkinson would be 'Avada Kedavra'.

"Lies!" she screeched, "Our Lord is not a half blood. He is a prestigious pureblood that will lead us in our superior ways."

"Half blood. He was a Slytherin here around 55 years ago, called Tom Riddle. He opened the Chamber of Secrets. You all follow a hypocrite."

"Lies!" Pansy Parkinson screeched again. Crabbe and Goyle winched at the sound while Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode ignored it, the two girls spent a lot of time with Parkinson, and were now used to her usual screech as they spent a lot of time with the high pitched witch.

"Have a look at the records and you'll see the truth." Draco smirked through the pain.

No one noticed the tall, thin young man come out from the Seventh year Slytherin's Boys Dormitory. Wand in hand he quickly bound Greengrass and Bulstrode, he missed restraining Parkinson as she shot out of the way of the Full Body Bind. The distraction was enough for the injured Draco to grab his wand and helped Theodore Nott with binding the other three attackers. It didn't take long for their combined efforts to bound the other three. Theo levitated them into the middle of the Common Room.

Draco tried to stand up, but ended up falling back down onto the lush carpet.

Theo went over to him. "Draco, stay still, I'm going to message Snape."

Draco gave a slight nod and said softly "Thank you Theo."

Theo smiled and sent off the message spell all Slytherin's were required to learn in their first year at Hogwarts. It sent a coloured light out to wherever this Head of House is. It would float around until Severus Snape entered the area in which it originated from, the colour depicted where it was from, this one was a green colour, saying it was from the Slytherin Common Room. "You can thank me by helping me to get away from my family and the Dark Lord, he and they want me Marked at Christmas. I can't just stay here either, I need a way to be protected from them."

"Professor Snape would help you, talk with him." Draco suggested. He was lying down in a more relaxed position thanks to Theo's help.

Professor Snape walked in as Draco finished talking. "What happened?" he snapped, though the Potions Master could probably guess with five of his Slytherins trussed up and bound together in the middle of the common room, and with Draco lying to one side, blood seen clearly on the side of his face and little on his white shirt.

"They all attacked Draco. I think they would have killed him if they had the chance too. I came out when I heard Pansy screech and helped as best as I could." Theo reported to his Head of House.

"Right, can you go to the Hospital Wing and get Madam Pomfrey and then make you way to Dumbledore's office and tell him what has happened, the password is 'Blood Pops'" Severus began to instruct the young seventeen year old.

"And Harry!" Draco called out, though you could tell that the blond would not be awake much longer as his eyes were beginning to droop. "Tell Lady Bomine that Draco needs Harry to come to the hospital wing as soon as he can."

"Lady Bomine?" Theo questioned.

Draco smiled tiredly, he could feel his body losing energy. "She is the Portrait that protects Gryffindor. Harry and I were talking out side and we then got talking to her and we asked her name. She didn't remember at first, said that it was a long time since she had used it. But she told us a few days later, said she had remembered. All of Gryffindor call her Lady Bomine now so she would not forget her name again. Though I think Hermione wants everyone to show their protector a little courtesy."

"Right." Theo nodded and then ran from the room leaving Professor Snape to care for Draco.

Theo ran down to the Hospital Wing. He called out to the Medi-Witch and told her what had happened in Slytherin. She quickly gathered her things and before Theo could blink she was out the door rushing towards the Slytherin common room. He then ran towards the Gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's office. He stopped in front of it and called out 'Blood Pops'. The Gargoyle moved and he ran up the moving stairs and knocked on the large oak door.

"Come in Mr Nott, and what can I do for you this evening?" Dumbledore asked the young man as he walked into the office.

"Professor, sir we need you in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco has been attacked by some of the other Slytherins." Theo informed the headmaster.

"Thank you Mr Nott, I will be on my way now." He said as he got up from behind his desk and quickly went out of the room, Theo following him.

They reached the place where less than an hour before, Draco and Harry were saying goodnight to one another. Dumbledore went towards the Slytherin Dorms, like Draco had, while Theo took the route towards Gryffindor Tower, like Harry. Theo decided it would be better if he ran to the portrait of Lady Bomine.

"Lady Bomine. My name is Theo Nott and I have a message for Harry Potter from Draco Malfoy. Could you please ask him to come here." Theo asked politely.

"I will young man." She smiled as him as she then disappeared from her gilded frame. A moment later she was back and opening the doorway to the Gryffindor Common Room, and Harry.

Harry was standing in the doorway a little curious as to why Nott was at the portrait. "Hello." He smiled.

"Harry, Draco was attacked in the common room. He told me to tell you that he will be in the Hospital wing." Theo told the brunette.

Harry paled at what he heard. "Is he okay?"

"He was pale when I last saw him which was about fifteen minutes ago. I am going down to the Hospital Wing to see if I can find out how he is."

Harry nodded, "I'm going with you alright Theo." Harry said as he called into the common room yelling to Hermione and Ron what had happened and that he was going to go and find out how Draco was doing.

Harry came out of Gryffindor and both he and Theo ran down to the Hospital Wing, just in time to see the Pomfrey, Snape and Draco, who was lying on a stretcher going through the large double doors. The two young men ran through the doors and came to a stop when they saw that Draco was now unconscious on one of the beds with Pomfrey pouring potions down his throat.

"Dad?" Harry called, not wanting to disturb the medi-with too much.

"Harry, he is going to be fine. He will need to rest for a while and then he will be back with you in no time. It is mainly blood loss that we are worried about." Severus explained to his son.

"Who?"

"Don't get any ideas of revenge Harry. The headmaster is taking care of them now. They are being expelled and the Auror's have been sent for." He cautioned his son.

"I won't dad, I want to be here with Draco." Harry said as he went over to where Madam Pomfrey had finished treating the young blond. "Is it alright if I sit with him Madam Pomfrey?" he asked with a little lost puppy look on his face.

Madam Pomfrey just smiled at him and answered softly, "Yes you can as long as you let him rest."

Harry thanked her and went and sat down in the lone chair next to the bed.

"Mr Nott why don't you return to you dorm and get some sleep. The Auror's will be wanting a statement from you in the morning." Severus told his young student.

"Yes sir." Theo nodded and then walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Severus went over to the bed with his some and sat down on a conjured chair and settled down to watch over his son and godson for the night.

* * *

**Well I hope you like that chapter, I don't think there is much more to go on this maybe a few more chapters and that is it I think. But don't hold me to it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is slash and mpreg. Don't like don't read.**

**Any mistakes please tell me.**

**Well here is another chapter. I hope you are enjoying this so far, as it is nearly over now.**

* * *

**Affair of the Heart**

**Chapter Twelve**

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas and Harry was with Ron and Hermione getting another present for Draco, he had already gotten a number of things, but he kept seeing little trinkets or books that he knew Draco would like and brought them. Ron and Hermione were shaking their heads at their closest friend. He had gotten Theo a protective cloak to wear, Harry wanted their new friend to be protected.

Draco was on the other side of Hogsmeade with Theo. The two were looking for presents for Harry and Hermione. They had already gotten something for Ron, but Hermione was a little more difficult that the gangly red head. Draco wanted to get something else for Harry other than the Rare Defence book he had found, it was written by James Potter. Only so many copies were made and he was lucky he had found one.

Pansy and the others were rotting in Azkaban after their attack on Draco in the Slytherin Common Room, they had confessed to being Death Eater's, under Veritaserum. Draco had been moved to a room near Severus' quarters, Theo had also been moved, he was now in Ravenclaw, after being resorted the day after the attack. He had asked to be resorted, as he didn't feel safe within Slytherin no more.

The two, one Slytherin, one former Slytherin now Ravenclaw walked around the small village, which was covered in snow. They went in the bookshop where Draco had found the book by James Potter. He thought about what Hermione may enjoy reading, she always had a book she learnt from, something with information inside. He went over to the Wizarding Novels wondering if the bushy haired witch had ever read one.

He went over to the crime novel section and looked through them. He came to one he thought looked interesting. He picked up off the shelf and read the back. The book was written around the time of when the school was built, what people didn't know was that the name Verna Carla Owwen was a anagram for another name (1). This one was set in Hogsmeade, just as it was beginning to take shape.

"Hey Theo listen to this, _'With Hogsmeade taking shape darkness approaches in the form of a serial killer. When the teachers wander off the grounds of the newly build Hogwarts. They leave the safety and enter a world of death. Can curious seventh year student Tiernan Cavera and his bride to be Lovica Wrenlow follow the clues to find who is killing their professors, before another does not make it back Hogwarts.'_ Do you think Hermione would like it?" Draco asked as he held the book out to his friend to have a look at.

Theo took the book and read the back, he opened it to a random page and a model of a crime scene took shape about the page. Theo closed he book and look up and smiled. "I think she will, if nothing else she will be wanting to find out the spells that caused that effect." He told his friend.

Draco nodded smiling, knowing that Theo was right, even if the brown haired wizard didn't know the young witch that well, she was not that hard to figure out. He took the book back from Theo and went over to the counter and paid for the book. He went back to his friend and they walked out of the bookshop. They walked down the street to the trinket shop.

They were about to enter the shop when they heard several pops around them surrounding the entrance to the shop. Draco and Theo tried to get inside the shop, but were bounced off, a shield was in place in the doorway stopping them from letting them in. Their wands were out, as they had to defend themselves from the various spells cast towards them.

They fought for their lives while other began to help the two. Someone grabbed Draco from behind, they had come out of the shop. Draco felt something hit him on the head and he knew no more.

Harry watched as someone grabbed Draco and hit him. Harry fought with Ron and Hermione beside them but was unable to get to him before the Death Eater's apparated away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke up cold and in pain, his head throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He looked around and noticed that he was in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. The door to the cell opened and revealed a figure he could do without seeing. "Well my boy, time for you to finish the punishment that was started before that traitor took you away." And after those words were spoken another was sending pain through all of his nerves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry rushed back to the castle and went straight to the dungeons where his father was sitting in his living room reading his favourite novel. "Dad!" Harry called as he rushed through the portrait guarding the quarters.

"Harry?" Severus questioned as he son came in, a little blood on his clothes. "What happened to you?"

"It's not me I am worried about, Death Eater's have Draco, please we have to get him, we have to go now!" Harry shouted as Severus spotted a few unshed tears.

"Harry, we will organise it, please keep calm we can not go rushing into things, we don't know where he was taken. I will go and talk with Albus, you wait here." Severus told his son as he held him close, trying to give him some comfort.

"No we have to go now. Merlin knows what they are doing to him." Harry reinforced his standpoint.

"No you will stay here. We will have information about Draco soon enough, do not worry, he is stronger than you think." Severus said, as he finished he silently summoned a vial of sleeping potion. "I'm sorry Harry." He whispered and he uncorked it and then poured it down the unsuspecting Harry's throat.

Harry chocked down what was shoved in his mouth. "Wha…" he said as he started to sway a little.

"A sleeping potion, I know that you will try and go by yourself if I leave you alone, the only way I can hope to keep you safe a little longer it do use it. I am sorry my son, I don't want to lose you so soon after finding you because you used your normal Gryffindor ways." Severus said as he picked up the half asleep young man and carried him into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed, the sleeping potion competed its work and Harry was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dream 

"_Daddy!" a voice called somewhere in the house Harry had found himself in._

"_Where are you?" he asked as he looked around the empty living room._

"_Right behind you daddy." Said the little girl that had been in his dreams since the summer. The little girl looked at him with one silver blue eye and one bright green eye. "You have to get Papa. He is hurt, you have to save him." She said as her eyes filled with tears._

"_I can't wake up, my father used a potion on me to put me to sleep, I can't wake up." he told her wanting to cry himself at the thought of losing Draco._

"_Silly Daddy, you have to will yourself awake, the power comes from the Snape line, an immunity to potion if you will it. Wish yourself awake daddy and you will. Will power is very powerful daddy." She giggled a little bit._

_Harry smiled brightly at her. "Do you know where you Papa is?" he asked her._

"_Yep. In Malfoy manor in the place he fears the dungeon." _

"_Thank you sweet heart," he said, as he was just about to start willing himself awake._

"_Wait daddy you need to remember one thing when you see snake face, remember me. Remember Nana Lily and Grampa James." She said with a smile._

"_Alright." Harry said softly, taking to heart what his future daughter told him._

_Harry willed himself awake again and again, letting his need to find Draco fuel that will._

_End Dream_

Harry sat up in his father's bed, his father still not around. He looked at the clock that rested on the bedside table and noticed that he had only been asleep for a few minutes. He got up off the bed and started to get ready to leave. He went out of Severus' quarter after leaving a note on the bed. He went to the gates and willed himself to be with Draco. With a pop he left.

* * *

**Well there is another chapter done. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**(1) I'll let you figure out who the writer is.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is slash, and mpreg (mentions mainly), so if you don't like it don't read. Flame me and I will ridicule you. I got an A in Human Biology, so I know this can't happen without a lot of research.**

**Well, I am sorry that this is a short chapter, please forgive me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Affair of the Heart**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry opened his eye, he blinked a few times trying to get used to the dim lighting in the cell that he had landed in. he heard a groaning sound coming from one of the corners. He walked over to it and noticed the blond hair of his boyfriend, Draco.

"Draco?" he questioned quietly as he knelt down.

"Did you get the number of that carriage?" Draco asked as he sat up carefully.

"No, but how are you?"

Draco looked over at him and smirked, "A little bruised Hero, now may I ask how you got here?"

"Will magic, our future daughter came to tell me how to get to you." Harry answered as he helped Draco to stand. Harry once again closed his eyes and concentrated, using his will to try and get them both out of there.

"Harry?"

"It's not working, we have to get out the old fashioned way." Harry smiled slightly as he answered Draco's call.

"Okay." Draco gave him a smile of encouragement.

Harry unlocked the door to the cell and walked out, stunning the four guards quickly, before they could raise the alarm. They wandered around the corridors, Draco helping him to find his way out, as the blond had been there before. They turned another corridor and heard spells behind them. Harry defended them both, as Draco didn't have his own wand. Unfortunately seven against one were not good odds and within moments Harry and Draco were both bound.

They were levitated into the main ballroom, which had been turned into a throne room for Voldemort. At the far end an elaborate jewel encrusted golden chair stood, and sitting on it was Voldemort. His red eyes showing the pleasure and joy he felt as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were brought in.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Albus, Draco has gone missing." Severus said as he practically ran into the Headmasters Office.

"Yes, Theodore Nott was able to tell me a few moments ago, he is in the Hospital Wing, he was also able to tell me that young Mr Malfoy was take to Parkinson Manor. I am already organising things for a rescue." Albus smiled at the younger man.

"At least that would be one good thing that I can tell Harry." Severus sighed a little as he sat down.

"I am a little puzzled, I though Harry would be here with you Severus." Twinkling blue eyes looked at Severus.

"I had to use a sleeping potion on him, other wise he would have gone straight away. I am so thankful that I haven't told him about the Snape's Family Magic." Severus answered the unasked question.

"Snape Family Magic? I don't think I have heard about that before."

"Will Magic, if Harry willed hard enough he can do a lot more, while children have will magic for a few years before they come here, with Harry it will still happen, a wand does not help to control the magic within him like others." Severus tried to explain, he didn't want to but thought it maybe a good idea for him to know.

Albus thought for a few moments and then smiled, "Well that does explain a few things. I told Harry during his first year that he was able to get the Philosophers Stone out of the mirror of Erised because he wanted the stone but didn't want to use it. That of course was a lie, he would have had to use an incantation and a potion to get it out. He must have used his Will Magic."

Severus chuckled dryly, "It does doesn't it." Severus stood up and added, "I think I shall go and wait with Harry, he will be asleep for a while longer yet, but he has been known to wake up early, no mater what potion he is given."

"Very well Severus. I shall see you a little later." Albus spoke softly, with a smile gracing his aged face.

Severus made his way down o the dungeons quickly and walked into his quarters. He summoned an elf to get him a cup of peppermint tea and then went into the bedroom to check on Harry. He opened the door quietly and walked in casting a soft Lumos as he did so, he looked to the bed.

"HARRY!" he yelled.

He ran out of the bedroom, out of his quarters and back up to the headmaster's office. Students that were coming back from Hogsmeade jumping out of the way as he ran. He shouted the password as he neared the gargoyle and it started to move. He started to go up the stairs, hating that they went so slow. He burst through the heavy oak door and stopped in front of the large desk that dominated that part of the room.

"Albus he's gone, Harry's gone after Draco." Severus said, slightly out of breath.

"Are you sure?" he questioned a look of surprise on his face.

Severus nodded, "Yes Albus, his wand is gone, I know him Albus, I know my son."

"Right, we shall gather the order and head to Parkinson Manor immediately." Albus said as he stood up from his desk and went over to the fire place, he threw in some Floo powder and said, "Arthur Weasley!"

"Hello Albus, how are you?" came the cheery voice of Mr Weasley as his head popped into view.

"Not good I am afraid, we need to gather the order quickly, I know most already are, but we need everyone now. Harry's gone after Draco." Albus said, his voice serious.

"Right you are Albus, I'll start calling everyone." He replied as his head disappeared from the flame and the call was disconnected.

"They should be here soon." Albus told the distraught Severus, who was now sitting in the chair he was sat in only moments before, he watched as the clouds outside started to turn a stormy grey, the sight reminding Severus of another stormy night.

* * *

**Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, only two more to go, I think, until this story is finished. Well read and review and tell me what you all think.**

**I have set a challenge if anyone is intrested the link will be in my Profile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Well this is the last chapter, only the Epilogue left to go, which is alredy done, it's eally small though. But i liked it, lol.**

* * *

**Affair of the Heart**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry and Draco stood facing Voldemort, about ten Death Eaters surrounding them, all wearing mask so neither Harry or Draco could tell who was holding them captive. Harry wished he still had his words, it was taken off of him after he had been brought in front of Voldemort. Harry had wrapped an arm around Draco's waist protectively. Harry stared at Voldemort, he could feel the prickling in his scar, it wasn't the agonising pain that usually felt when in the presence of Voldemort.

"Well Mr Potter, so glad you could join us on this wonderful day." Voldemort said with a sneering smile.

Harry scowled a little and replied with a sarcastic tone, "Where else would I be, especially when you invited Draco and not me. I feel somewhat insulted that you didn't take the time to try and invite me to this little gathering."

"That was remiss of me, please Mr Potter forgive me." Voldemort gave a dry chuckle.

"Well, I would love to stay, but me and Draco are needed else where at the moment." Harry spoke.

"We have the main event to go through before you leave, you'll be dead by then, but you shall leave." Voldemort hissed slightly. "Now who shall I kill first?" Voldemort threw the question out to those that have gathered.

Cries of Potter and Malfoy were heard, echoing through that large ballroom. There was one voice that called about the others, "My Lord, if you would give me the privilege of killing my traitorous son myself." It was the smooth aristocratic voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Kill me, I don't care, the Malfoy line will end here, the Malfoy legacy will be split up between Muggle and Wizarding charities. It will all go." Draco smirked, knowing that what he had said would annoy his father.

"Kill Potter first My Lord, let my bastard son watch his so called love die before him." Lucius suggested with a sneer, watching with concealed glee as Draco paled at the words.

"Yes, Mr Potter first, I would prolong your death, but I have had enough of you escaping from me." Voldemort said as he stood up from his throne and walked a little towards the two.

Harry pulled Draco behind him, to protect him. Harry closed his eyes waiting for death to approach him. _'I'm sorry dad, sorry Draco.' _Harry thought to himself.

He still had his eyes closed when he heard a giggling voice, _'Hee hee hee Grandma and Grampa, remember them.'_

Harry smiled and thought of his father, and his honorary mother. It was only moments later that he heard gasps coming from around the Death Eaters and one from Draco behind him. Harry opened his eyes and before him were the ghostly figures of James and Lily.

"It's time Harry. Focus, focus on those you love, from the past, the present and the future." Lily smiled at the young man.

Harry nodded to her, and as he thought of those to come, like the little girl with one slivery blue eye and one emerald green, time stopped, all movement around Harry and Draco stopped, no death eater moved, not even Voldemort moved. Silver silhouettes appeared around the room, all different shapes and sizes, but one thing apparent, they were human.

The apparitions all gathered closely around Harry and Draco, Lily and James in front of them. Time started again, and the gather, what was now light, rushed forwards surrounding Voldemort.

"It's time my son. Time to end it. You know in your mind what to use." James smiled at the young man his son had become.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, the spell coming together in his mind. He opened his eyes and raided his hand and held it palm out at the bounded Voldemort. "Preteritus Tendo Posterus Attero Malum Animus(1)" Harry said, the wind around him picked up and lights came through the window, within them everyone could see faces. They rushed towards Voldemort filling him with light.

As more and more gathered around and in him he started to scream, it was a pained scream that seamed to be ripped from his very soul. Suddenly the light fled from him gathering around Harry and Draco as though to protect them. Voldemort stood before them a darkness around him, it bleed out of his very skin, it rushed forward to try and attack Harry and Draco, but the spirits protected the two.

The light gathered in a circle around Voldemort pushing the darkness back, until it was once again part of Voldemort. As one they all rushed to Voldemort. Harry felt his own spirit move from his body and he joined the others.

He was dimly aware of being inside Voldemort, seeing the darkness, blackness of his soul. He felt something in his hand, he looked to it and saw a sword, the sword of Gryfindor. He stepped towards the gathered darkness and sliced it. Harry was thrown back, and back into his own body.

He opened his eyes and the lights were gone, he looked to Voldemort, the Dark Lord was on the floor, lying still and quiet. The doors behind Harry and Draco burst open. It was the Order. The Death Eater's didn't even put up a fight. Severus walked up to Harry and Draco, still standing in the middle of the room.

Severus stopped, his eyes drawn to behind Harry and Draco. "Jimmy." He whispered.

"Hey Sev." James smiled at his old lover.

"How…"

"Will Magic, Harry needed us to fight Voldemort. It's time for us to go." He smiled as he went over to Severus and placed a chilled and misty hand on Severus cheek.

Severus closed his eyes, and only Draco, Harry and James could see the tear slide gently down the cheek with the ghostly hand. "I know, I love you."

James gave Severus a grin and said softly, "I know Sev, love you as well. See you when it's your time. And not a moment before." With that James disappeared.

"Lily, thank you for being a mother to Harry while you could."

"Oh Severus, he was a beautiful baby, he was the one I never could have." Lily smiled and then followed James and disappeared.

"Harry, you have a lot to answer to." Severus said as he looked over to his son, a slight scowl on his face.

"I know dad, but I had to. Your granddaughter wanted me to go, she was the one to tell me about Will Magic, the Snape's family Magic." Harry told his father.

"Granddaughter?" Severus eyes went wide.

"Yes, Harry has been having dreams of a little girl with one silvery blue eye, and one green eye, we think she maybe our daughter." Draco said as he looked at the older wizard, he was in pain and only wanted to go back to Hogwarts and sleep.

"She is the one who helped me to find out how to kill Voldemort." Harry added.

"Well, you are still in trouble, but for now, I think Hogwarts." He said as he held out the portkey and let the two teens touch it, and all three disappeared.

The three had landed in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and Draco was quickly treated, with Severus and Harry having to sit through an examination, even though they protested that they were fine.

When news got out parties, and celebrations took place around the British Isles.

* * *

**(1) the spell Harry uses against Voldemort, Preteritus Tendo Posterus Attero Malum Animus means in latin Past Prest Future Destroy Evil Soul. **

**Well there you go, I do hope you have enjoyed it, review and tell me what you all think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Well here is the last bit, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had been five years since Harry had destroyed Voldemort, and life was now quiet and joyous. At this moment in time Harry was happy, if he could he would be floating around the room. He and Draco were now living in a nicely built cottage near Hogsmeade, Harry had brought the place just before he and Draco were bonded.

Draco had taken to building the good name of Malfoy back to what his grandfather had wanted it. He had started a number of charities to help those that had lost loved one during the second, and the first reign of terror that Voldemort caused.

Harry, for a year after he had left school had decided to take some time to find out what he wanted to do with his life, he was no longer interested in becoming an Auror, he had enough of Death Eaters and Dark Wizards. It had taken a few talks with Severus before he had chosen to try and become a Medi-Wizard. Now he was a fully qualified Medi-Wizard, and enjoying the challenging work in the Emergency part of St Mungo's.

In the master bedroom sitting on the bed was Draco, in his arms he was holding their baby daughter, only a few hours old. Draco was lucky to have had the chance to become pregnant, if they had left it any longer when he was taken by Voldemort, and he had suffered from the Cruciatus Curse any more he would not have been able to have children.

Harry sat at the head of the bed with Draco. Severus, Ron and Hermione standing at the bottom of the large four-poster bed. Harry watched as the little girl opened her eyes. Her eyes were blue at the moment, like all new born's, but for a moment Harry saw over lapping the image of his daughter was the bright little face of the girl from his dream, the one that had helped him save Draco all those years ago, someone that hadn't been in his dreams since then.

"What are you going to call her?" Severus asked as he went a little closer.

"Pandora, that's her name." Harry said his voice distant to those around him.

"Harry?" Severus questioned as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Hmm." Harry said a slight shake of his head. "Sorry, just blanked out a little, what was you asking?"

"Severus had asked what you were calling her and you answered Pandora." Hermione said a concerned look on her face.

"What happened?" Ron asked his friend.

"I don't know Ron, I looked at her and saw the little girl from my dream, you know from when I was at school. I don't know anything else until Dad touched my shoulder." Harry explained, a little mystified as to what had happened.

Everyone looked at the baby, Pandora, and watched as she yawned, as she did a childish giggling echoed though the bedroom. _'You protected daddy, now you have to protect me until I want a boyfriend.'_ Echoed through the room after the giggling had stopped.

* * *

**Well there you go, the end of the story, I do hope you have enjooyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing I also want to thank every single one who has reviewed, each one helped me to write that little bit more when I was feeling down. So this is for all of you Thank You!!**

**Review and tell me what you think of the name.**


End file.
